El mar Es hermoso
by MissCheeseOwO
Summary: Por fin había caído el último. Los gritos de celebración llegaban hasta sus oídos, eran lejanos, pero lograba escucharlos. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones y lentamente lo dejo salir, apretó sus puños e intento no llorar, era libre. Viviría, seria feliz y los recordaría hasta el último día de su vida.


Por fin había caído el último, dejarían de estar tras aquellas paredes que los mantuvo privados de ese tesoro tan preciado llamado libertad, pero, ¿por que no era feliz?

Caminando hacia el final del gran manto verde, llegando a donde podía pisar algo que no recordaba haber pisado nunca, si no mal recordaba, su nombre era arena, aquello que estaba siempre donde estaba el mar, podía apreciar cuando el sol iba lentamente descendiendo, haciendo, haciendo que el cielo pareciera un lienzo infinito donde podía pintar con sus colores y matices a su gusto, un atardecer realmente hermoso.

Los gritos de celebración llegaban hasta sus oídos, eran lejanos, pero lograba escucharlos, personas que habían luchado por romper los muros que los protegían y acabar con el mal que los retuvo por décadas, miles de vidas sacrificadas por el bien de la humanidad, por la libertad, por ese tesoro que por fon habían encontrado, ahora podían decir que sus vidas no fueron sacrificadas en vano. Amigos, conocidos y soldados que nunca pudo conocer, dejaron que aquel enemigo acabara con sus sueños, esperanzas y con su vida, todo para que aquellos que los criticaron pudieran ser libres, para que sus hijos pudieran nacer con la libertad de elegir donde vivir, para que no fueran un animal mas en el ganado que solo espera que el carnicero lo lleve al matadero. Habían conseguido la libertad, eso que haría callar a las aves que se habían acostumbrado a vivir encerrados en una jaula.

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones y lentamente lo dejo salir, apretó sus puños e intento no llorar, era libre, por fin era libre, pero a pesar de ser libre no quería celebrarlo, para ella no era necesario celebrarlo, no si ellos no estaban con ahí, se dejo caer en la arena, sentándose cuidadosamente y deslizó sus dedos entre las diminutas piedras, era algo nuevo, tomó una pequeña cantidad en una de sus manos y la acerco a su rostro para poder verla de cerca, no pudo verla por mucho tiempo puesto que el viento sopló fuertemente haciendo que toda la arena en su mano cayera. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, el aire marino era muy diferente al que se respiraba dentro de las murallas, era fresco, abrió sus ojos y miró nuevamente la gran extensión de agua, le recordó a los ojos de "esa" persona por la que se había mantenido viva, por la que había luchado, esa persona que consiguió la libertad, aquel soldado que fue el ultimo en caer. Su cabello negro contrastaba con su pálida piel, sus labios apretados intentando acallar sus sollozos y sus ojos oscuros llenos de lagrimas, pobre muñeca de porcelana, muñeca rota y triste, alejada de la única persona por la que seguía intentando sobrevivir.

Forzando una sonrisa apretó sus puños sobre su pantalón y recordó a esa persona que había jurado conseguir su libertad así muriese en el intento, recordó también a otra persona que luchó pero no consiguió llegar a la ultima batalla, fue doloroso perderlos, las heridas no cierran tan rápido y esas heridas dejaron cicatrices que jamás seria capaz de eliminar, no porque fuera imposible, si no porque eran cicatrices necesarias, cicatrices que le recordaran diariamente que debe vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo, que le recordaran lo mucho que sufrió por ser libre, cicatrices que mostraría en un futuro con orgullo. Su sonrisa se fue rompiendo lentamente, de su boca salían sollozos y por sus mejillas pequeñas gotas saladas marcaban su camino, ellos tenían razón y siempre la tendrían, porque había una vida mas allá de los muros, no le importaba si ellos no estaban con ella, seguiría viviendo, porque si muriese no podría recordarlos, no podría vivir por ellos, no podría descubrir eso que tanto les emocionaba y empezaría en ese mismo momento, ahí frente al mar, diría esas palabras que iniciarían su verdadero reto, vivir su vida. Y ahí, llorando y sintiendo que su corazón sufría, daría inicio a su verdadero propósito en esta vida, ser feliz, por ellos y por todos los que jamás pudieron.

Viviría, seria feliz y los recordaría hasta el último día de su vida.

"Tenían razón, el mar...

...Es hermoso"


End file.
